mahkota bunga
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: [kirby's birthday fanfiction] siapapun yang sedang berulang tahun, berhak mendapatkan sebuah mahkota bunga.


_"Oh, ayo lah! Pestanya diadakan di luar ruangan! Tidak perlu dekorasi yang berlebihan!"_

_"Segini sudah cukup! Jangan ditambah lagi!"_

Ah, betapa beratnya jadi penyelenggara pesta, terutama pesta ulang tahun. Apalagi ulang tahun untuk orang yang begitu berharga di matanya.

Masih untung Dedede mengajak Adeleine (dan Ribbon pula) untuk ikut serta membantunya mendekorasi, lalu tahu-tahu Elline dan Claycia (begitulah yang ia ingat saat Bandana Dee memperkenalkan mereka) menawarkan diri membantu kedua orang itu. Setidaknya ada yang mengontrol dekorasi agar tidak berlebihan, seperti barusan. _Betapa menyenangkannya mempunyai teman berjiwa seni tinggi di situasi seperti ini_.

Si ksatria buntalan kini hanya bisa duduk bersandar pada dinding kubah putih di belakangnya. Pening ia memikirkan bagaimana pesta yang direncanakan tidak percuma, tidak berantakan saat pelaksanaannya. Meskipun hampir semua _rekan-rekannya_ sangat berkompeten, masih saja ia merasa takut pestanya akan gagal berhubung mereka seringkali berbuat hal-hal aneh.

_Ah ya. Omong-omong, dia pasti masih asyik berjalan-jalan …._

"Tidak apa-apa, kupikir ini sudah bagus, kok."

Satu, mana ia tahu kalau Susie mempunyai kemampuan telepati.

Dua, _**SEJAK KAPAN IA DATANG KE MARI DAN MUNCUL DI HADAPANNYA?!**_

"Aku bingung bagaimana caranya meletakkan Robobot tanpa ketahuan," keluh gadis robot itu sambil menghela napas saat duduk di sampingnya.

"Robobot?" tanyanya sembari mengernyitkan salah satu _alis_nya. Yang ia ingat tentang robot itu hanya sedikit: robot itu sudah tak berdaya karena rusak dan terakhir ia melihatnya (saat menjemput Kirby waktu itu) mengambang di luar angkasa … _menjadi sampah antariksa_.

"Ya, kami sempat mencari keberadaan robot itu di luar planet. Untung kami bisa menemukannya dalam kondisi utuh, meskipun mungkin tidak bisa diaktifkan lagi," jawab Susie panjang lebar, "lalu kupikir Robobot itu masih bisa diperbaiki. Kasihan _Pinky_, mungkin sampai sekarang dia masih sedih tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Jadi, kau memperbaikinya, lalu kau jadikan Robobot itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya?"

"Tentu! Bahkan aku juga menambahkan beberapa bagian di sana!"

Di balik topeng besinya, si ksatria tersenyum tipis. Ah, ia tahu sulit rasanya bagi Kirby untuk membenci ataupun dibenci _lawan_nya. Lagi pula, siapa yang tega membenci buntalan merah muda yang selalu memancarkan aura persahabatan dan cinta itu?

"Kau sudah memikirkan hadiah untuknya?"

_Oh, shoot_.

Saking peningnya memikirkan pesta ulang tahun, ia sampai lupa untuk menyiapkan hadiah untuk Kirby. Lollipop itu sudah dipastikan menjadi pilihan pertamanya untuk dijadikan hadiah ulang tahun, katanya _agar Kirby bisa mengenang pertemuan pertama mereka_.

Namun, bukankah akan membosankan jika terlalu sering memberikan hadiah yang sama?

Dan itulah yang dipikirkan olehnya.

Bisa saja ia memberikan _scrapbook_, sayangnya ia tidak mahir dalam keterampilan seperti keempat orang yang kini bersenda gurau dengan riangnya.

Atau … mungkin _lava cake_ coklat kesukaannya, tetapi memangnya keburu menyelesaikannya? Padahal pestanya akan diadakan nanti sore.

Kedua iris kuning menyalanya mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya yang sudah penuh dengan dekorasi khas pesta ulang tahun, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dapat memberi ide untuknya.

Oh, pita tipis kuning emas yang bergelung tak beraturan itu seakan berteriak meminta dijadikan bahan idenya!

Spontan, disambarnya gulungan pita itu beserta gunting, dipotongnya sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan, lalu terbang pergi secepat mungkin dengan sepasang sayap kelelawarnya, entah ke mana. Membuat kelima perempuan di sana terkejut karena kepakan sayap yang begitu kencang.

"Meta Knight, mau ke mana?!"

"Jemput Kirby!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Demi _Nova_ … Dee, tolong tahan aku untuk tidak melahap semuanya …."

"Tahan, Yang Mulia! Tunggu sampai nanti sore!"

Dedede terpaksa meneguk liurnya sekali lagi, mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tidak menghabiskan segala masakan yang dibuat Kawasaki serta para Waddle Dee. Entah sudah berapa macam masakan yang dibuat dan tak terhitunglah berapa kali Dedede meneguk liurnya. Yah, setidaknya Bandana Dee juga mati-matian menahan _raja_nya.

"Aku lapar …" gumam seseorang, beriringan dengan bunyi keroncong para cacing di perutnya.

Dua pasang mata sontak tertuju pada sosok laba-laba _melayang_ tepat di samping mereka. Sesaat kemudian, terdengarlah dengusan yang berarti '_mohon maaf, tolong tunggu beberapa jam lagi!_'.

"Bahkan kalian baru makan tiga menit yang lalu!" seru si pencipta dengusan barusan, "ambillah ini! Jangan datang ke sini lagi!" lanjutnya sembari memberikan sebuah kantung yang sedikit berat, lalu mendorong Dedede dan Taranza dibantu dengan Bandana Dee, kemudian menutup pintu dapur.

"Ternyata Kawasaki bisa galak, ya …" komentar Dedede datar sembari menatap Bandana Dee yang hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tak nyaman, mungkin masih terguncang setelah melihat sisi Kawasaki saat marah.

"Setidaknya dia memberikan ini …" ujar Taranza sambil mengeluarkan sebuah Maxim Tomato dari kantung pemberian Kawasaki tadi, "lumayan, untuk mengganjal perutku tadi."

Si _raja_ dalam batin menyesali keputusannya untuk memperbolehkan Kawasaki dan pengikutnya menggunakan dapur kastilnya untuk memasak pelbagai makanan di pesta tersebut. Kalau saja ia tidak seenak jidat memberi ide kepada Meta Knight perihal masak-memasak, tetapi yah … dapur yang memenuhi kebutuhan Kawasaki hanyalah dapur kastilnya, tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

_Selamat meranalah wahai Dedede, meranalah menahan lapar saat melihat makanan yang enak-enak itu~_

"Soal undangan, bagaimana?"

Kali ini, dua pasang mata langsung terarah pada sosok Waddle Dee berbandana biru yang sontak terkejut dan … panik.

"Te-tenang saja, Yang Mulia! Sudah aku sebarkan undangannya sampai ke penjuru Dream Land!"

"Oh ya? Siapa saja?" tanya Taranza berbinar-binar. Oh, betapa ia merindukan kolaborasi penampilan sihirnya bersama Magolor seperti saat ulang tahun Kirby setahun yang lalu! Ia ingat, seluruh pasang mata terpancar kekagumannya saat mereka melakukan penampilan sihir, bahkan untuk tahun ini ia langsung mengajak si penyihir _telur_ untuk berkolaborasi lagi. Ia juga rindu penampilan kembang api yang beraneka bentuknya (ia lupa dari siapa penampilan itu) di setiap puncak pesta. Melihat teman-teman Kirby yang semakin banyak itu (_well_, insiden Jamba Heart kemarin rupanya berhasil menghasilkan teman baru), pasti akan semakin banyak sesuatu yang menarik di pesta nanti!

"Kuingat … Rick, Coo, Kine, lalu Hyness dan pengikutnya … lalu Dark Meta Knight—"

"—DIA?!"

Terkejut dengan teriakan Taranza dan Dedede barusan, Bandana Dee hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

Oh tidak, Bandana Dee tak tahu bagaimana Dark Meta Knight _hampir_ menghancurkan hidup keduanya (bagi Taranza, termasuk hubungannya dengan Sectonia, oh sayangnya). Seingatnya, ia hanya mengabarkan perihal pesta tersebut kepada Shadow Kirby yang tak sengaja ia temui sedang berjalan-jalan di Dream Land, sebelum tahu-tahu Shadow Kirby memintanya agar bisa mengajak _**orang itu**_ dan langsung dituruti tanpa berpikir panjang.

"… Kau tahu, Taranza? Aku lebih memilih untuk mengundang Marx, atau Hyness," bisik Dedede setengah ketakutan kepada si penyihir laba-laba yang hanya bisa meringis ketakutan, membayangkan kacaunya pesta kalau Dark Meta Knight diundang.

"Ta-tapi, aku juga mengundang Shadow Kirby, kok! Dia bisa menjamin Dark Meta Knight tidak macam-macam di pesta nanti!"

Melirik ragu sekaligus was-was, baik si pinguin dan si laba-laba begitu mendengar kalimat _penenang_ dari Waddle Dee berbandana biru itu langsung mengangguk pelan.

Pesta ulang tahun Kirby kali ini pasti akan semakin ramai …

… dan _**ricuh**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sial_, Meta Knight lupa bagaimana cara membuat mahkota bunga.

Untuk buket bunga, sebetulnya si ksatria bernuansa _navy blue_ ini dapat mengurusinya. Tinggal tambahkan bunga _alstroemeria_, acacia, dan _daisy_, lalu susun sedemikian rupa dengan pita yang ia ambil tadi, dan jadilah buket bunga yang cocok untuk Kirby.

Tetapi untuk mahkota bunga …?

_Sial_, seharusnya ia bertanya kepada Ribbon, Susie, atau siapapun itu tentang cara membuat mahkota bunga, sebelum pergi.

Lagi pula, **mengapa terlintas pikiran untuk memberikan mahkota bunga untuk Kirby?!**

Dan, mengapa pula ia mengambil bunga begitu ban—tidak, **TERLALU BANYAK!?**

Entah sudah berapa banyak mahkota bunga _tak jadi_ yang berserakan di dekatnya, membuat si ksatria biru acapkali mengumpat begitu mahkota bunga yang dibuatnya justru rapuh di tangannya.

Menghela napas, Meta Knight memandang hamparan langit biru di hadapannya. Ia bingung, apa alasannya tiba-tiba ingin menghadiahkan mahkota bunga. Ugh, langsunglah ia mengetukkan bagian kening topengnya, kehabisan akal sepertinya.

"Di sini kau rupanya!"

Seharusnya Meta Knight berterima kasih kepada suara besar Dedede yang berhasil menyadarkannya dari lamunannya …

… sebelum ia menyadari bahwa bunga-bunga masih berserakan di dekatnya.

Habislah sudah ia, harga dirinya tercoreng. Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya?! Ia sudah terpergok oleh Dedede dengan buket bunga dan mahkota-mahkota bunga yang berserakan.

Kabur? Bah, percuma! Otaknya justru berhenti sesaat ketika akan memberikan perintah agar _lari_!

Ia terpaksa menahan malu dengan memalingkan wajahnya saat Dedede menertawakannya sampai terguling-guling. Pasrahlah sudah Meta Knight terhadap Nova di luar sana, menyerah akan keadaan.

"Hei, hei! Jelaskan padaku tentang ini dan ini!" seru Dedede seusai menyelesaikan tawanya lalu meraih seonggok mahkota bunga yang terlepas jalinannya pada beberapa bagian.

"Untuk apa? Untuk menertawaiku lagi?"

"Bukan! Aku bingung mengapa kau membuat begitu banyaknya padahal kau bisa menyelesaikannya sekali jadi!"

_Aneh_.

Meta Knight hanya bisa memandang aneh rajanya, pasalnya mana mungkin ia mengerti tentang hal-hal berbau perempuan begitu, termasuk menyusun mahkota bunga.

"Cobalah sekali lagi! Perlahan-lahan, jangan terlalu keras dan cepat!"

Masih memandang aneh, Meta Knight mulai melanjutkan membuat mahkota bunga seperti yang disarankan pinguin berjubah merah berbulu itu. _Perlahan … lahan … terus perlahan-lahan_.

_Oh!_

Benar rupanya, mahkota bunga tersebut justru terlihat indah bentuknya, meskipun tidak begitu sesuai dengan ekspetasinya.

"Ayo! Hari mulai petang, Kirby pasti sedang menuju ke rumahnya!"

Menyadari dekorasi pesta yang tepat di luar rumah yang bersangkutan, segeralah ia meraih buket bunga yang sudah jadi itu beserta mahkota bunganya, lalu mengepakkan sayapnya mengikuti Dedede yang sudah terlebih dahulu _terbang_.

"Aku mencarimu, tahu! Addie bilang kalau kau pergi untuk menjemput Kirby, jadi aku menyusulmu sampai ke sini," begitu jawaban Dedede saat si ksatria bertopeng itu bertanya perihal tujuannya menghampirinya.

"Memang, aku berniat untuk menjemputnya dan sebelumnya aku ingin menyusun hadiah untuknya, tapi aku baru sadar sekarang sudah petang," timpal Meta Knight, kedua matanya mulai awas mengamati Dream Land dari atas langit. Berharap mereka bisa segera bertemu Kirby sebelum sampai di rumahnya. "Dari mana kau tahu soal membuat mahkota bunga?"

"Dari Addie dan Ribbon!"

Ya, benar dugaan Meta Knight. Seharusnya ia benar-benar menanyakan cara membuat mahkota bunga kepada mereka tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dream Land tidak pernah sesepi ini_, pikir Kirby.

Dengan Warpstar andalannya, buntalan merah muda itu mengarungi embusan angin yang terasa lembut itu. Ia bingung sekaligus sedih, sepanjang perjalanannya ia hampir tak melihat teman-temannya. Ya, Kirby sempat melihat Bandana Dee yang tergopoh-gopoh membawa tumpukan surat di kedua tangannya tadi pagi. Tadinya pula ia berniat menawarkan diri membantunya membawakan surat-surat itu, apa daya tawarannya justru ditolak tanpa alasan.

Lalu tadi siang, ia hanya bertemu Rick, Coo, dan Kine di Great Forest. Memang, ia bercerita tentang hari itu yang sayangnya direspons secara misterius oleh mereka. Kata Coo, _akan ada sesuatu yang menakjubkan nanti sore_. Tapi apa?

_Ada apa dengan Dream Land hari ini?_

"… TU DIA!"

Terlalu lama melamun membuat Kirby tak sadar kalau Warpstarnya oleng tertabrak sesuatu, hampir saja ia mencium tanah kalau saja seseorang tak menahannya terjun ketika Warpstarnya jatuh entah di mana.

"Meta Knight!" seru Kirby gembira begitu melihat si ksatria buntalan biru itu memegangi kedua tangannya saat turun. Yang mengherankan, Meta Knight justru menurunkannya tepat di pundak Dedede—yang sudah di bawah terlebih dahulu, sepertinya sehabis menabrak Warpstarnya barusan.

"Kutunggu kalian di sana," ucap ksatria biru itu sebelum terbang cepat meninggalkan mereka.

"Pegangan erat, Kirby!" seru Dedede sambil _menepuk_ belakang tubuh Kirby yang serasa membal, memastikan yang bersangkutan sudah berpegangan erat pada jubah merahnya.

"Kita mau pergi ke mana?"

Belum sempat Kirby mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya, ia sudah dibawa berlari meninggalkan posisi mereka.

"Ke rumahmu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mereka hampir tiba!"

Bersoraklah para pendengarnya begitu Coo berseru sembari terbang menuju mereka. Setelah was-was si pemilik rumah (dan Meta Knight) tidak kunjung tiba, si _raja_ Dream Land itu ancang-ancang mencari keberadaan mereka. Memang, agak mengejutkan mendapati Meta Knight datang seorang diri. Namun, setelah mendengar penjelasan ksatria bertopeng itu, barulah mereka bernapas lega.

Bisa terlihat Magolor, Taranza, dan Adeleine membagikan konfetti dan topi ulang tahun berwarna-warni untuk siapapun yang hadir di pesta tersebut. Terlihat juga Kawasaki yang baru selesai menyiapkan sebuah kue _cheesecake_ stroberi yang terlihat megah beserta lilin di atasnya. Tak lupa dengan berbagai makanan lezat yang diangkut para Waddle Dee dengan troli perak.

Sementara itu, dari beberapa belas langkah dari lokasi, ingin sekali Kirby membuka mata biru berbinarnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya, tetapi Dedede sudah meminta Kirby agar menutup matanya sampai aba-aba diucapkan, jadi buntalan kecil itu terus memejamkan matanya. Ia dapat merasakan langkah si pinguin yang perlahan melambat, ia juga dapat mendengar bisik-bisik yang spontan dipotong dengan _Sssstt!_ (ia tahu itu berasal dari Susie), bahkan ia dapat merasakan sepasang tangan yang kini terasa menurunkannya dari pundak Dedede sekaligus menutupi pandangannya.

Barulah Kirby tahu siapa pemilik tangan yang menutupi matanya saat mendengar jelas _Buka matamu_. Perlahan, dibukalah kedua mata birunya itu sebelum sepasang tangan itu menampilkan suasana meriah di depannya.

Bersamaan dengan sekumpulan kertas kecil warna warni yang berterbangan di atasnya.

Kedua iris biru berbinarnya spontan semakin berbinar begitu melihat dari mana asalnya kertas-kertas itu muncul, bersamaan dengan seruan _Selamat ulang tahun!_ yang terdengar riang nan tulus.

Meta Knight sudah sedari tadi di sampingnya; tangannya kini menggenggam tangan Kirby yang tampak jelas euforia pada wajahnya. Buntalan merah muda itu seakan bisa melihat wajah di balik topeng besi itu yang memberikan senyuman untuknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kirby."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang sudah diduga, pesta ulang tahun Kirby terasa begitu meriah sejalan dengan waktu. Tak ada ekspresi muram di antara mereka, yah … terkecuali Taranza maupun Dedede setiap berpapasan dengan Dark Meta Knight (untungnya Shadow Kirby selalu bersamanya). Bisa dilihat Adeleine dan Claycia yang asyik mengobrol dengan Susie dan Zan Partizanne, belum lagi Ribbon dan Elline yang tak henti-hentinya terpukau dengan penampilan Magolor dan Taranza.

Lain halnya dengan Flamberge yang malah _hampir_ menyerang Marx dan Gooey kalau saja tidak ditahan Francisca, Hyness yang malah mengobrol dengan Meta Knight, dan Daroach yang hampir babak belur dikeroyok Robobot yang dikendalikan Kirby (yang tentu saja, tertawa riang).

Pesta yang semakin malam justru semakin meriah dengan pertunjukan kembang api yang tentu saja, diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai gembira, bahkan seringkali terdengar seruan _lagi, lagi!_ dari beberapa mulut yang terpukau dengan keindahannya.

Ah, sayangnya, pesta tak mungkin berlangsung hingga 12 teng. Sebelum tengah malam, perlahan para hadirin mulai undur diri menuju rumahnya masing-masing membawa kegembiraan. Pesta benar-benar berakhir tepat tengah malam, hampir semua hadirin pamit untuk pulang; termasuk Dedede (yang memboyong Bandana Dee yang tertidur pulas).

"Biarkan aku menginap di rumahmu malam ini."

Ya, hampir semuanya. Karena Meta Knight justru bertahan di rumah si empunya pesta.

Duduk bersampingan di rerumputan yang luas, kedua makhluk itu memandang hamparan kanvas biru kehitaman bertabur bintang-bintang kecil di segala penjuru. Tanpa disadari Kirby, Meta Knight mengeluarkan buket bunga yang dibuatnya tadi siang dari jubah dimensinya.

"Ini untukmu," ucapnya sembari memberikan buket bunga tersebut kepada Kirby yang kembali memberikan pandangan berbinar, tepat pada buket bunga yang langsung dipeluknya.

"Aku suka!" begitu komentar Kirby sembari memeluk buket bunga seperti mendekap seekor anak kucing. Tersungginglah senyuman di balik topeng besi itu, senang melihat temannya yang begitu gembira dengan hadiahnya.

Ah, hampir saja ia lupa akan hadiah _kedua_nya yang sudah dipikirkan sampai pening itu. Beranjak bangunlah ia, tak menghiraukan lawan bicaranya yang sampai memiringkan kepalanya penuh keheranan.

Tahu-tahu, buntalan merah muda itu mendapati sesuatu diletakkan di atasnya. Heran atas benda tersebut, dilepaskannya perlahan dan dilihatnya saksama.

Sebuah mahkota bunga _forget-me-not_ rupanya baru saja terpasang rapi di kepalanya.

"Kau suka, Kirby?"

Kedua mata birunya hanya bisa membulat lebar mendapati sosok Meta Knight di depannya kini sedikit berubah, ia dapat melihat langsung rupa Meta Knight tanpa topeng, dengan ekspresi tulus dan senyuman yang seakan tak hilang. Segeralah Kirby memasangkan mahkota bunganya kembali di kepalanya,

"Aku suka juga!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**mahkota bunga**

**Kirby © Masahiro Sakurai, Nintendo, and HAL Laboratory**

**mahkota bunga © kurohippopotamus (kuurou)**

**Rate : K+**

**Notes : **

**-Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkannya, terima kasih.**

* * *

_alstroemeria (peruvian lily)_: kesetiaan; persahabatan

_acacia:_ cinta yang murni; elegan; persahabatan; harapan

_daisy_: polos; kesucian; keteguhan; bahagia; kesederhanaan; kesetiaan cinta

_forget-me-not_: cinta murni; kenangan; "jangan lupakan aku"

* * *

… _nani the fck did I just wrote_?

Sejak kuliah semester 6, entah kenapa … feels buat menulis fanfiksi semakin hambar, kayaknya gara-gara kebanyakan nulis _paper_ akademik. _I don't know what should I do, I actually don't want quit writing fanfiction_. Susah betul rasanya nulis fanfiksi, _anybody pls help me_ :')

_Anyway, happy (belated?) birthday my beloved ***cough***new***cough*** son!_


End file.
